<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No one's fool by Yulya18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343147">No one's fool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulya18/pseuds/Yulya18'>Yulya18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa Lives, F/M, Life after THE KISS, M/M, Palermo is part of the band</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:46:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulya18/pseuds/Yulya18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the kiss, Martin convinces Andres to start a sort of relationship. They both enter the Royal Mint and everything is going according to the plan. But what happens when Martin finds Berlin making his own plans with someone else? Would he fight for him or for himself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Ariadna Cascales, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first published story for this fandom. The ideas are flowing for some Berlermo.</p><p>I hope you like this story and sorry if there are any mistakes as English is not my native language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plan had been simple enough.</p><p>To get inside the Royal Mint, round up the hostages, steal the money and escape. Every contingency had been taken into account and all the people involved in the heist knew what to do and what not to do.</p><p>And even when some of the others in their group had been very close to screw it all, at least Martin had known what to do. And he had thought Andres did too. After all, they had known each other for years and he had always been a professional during a heist.</p><p>It didn’t matter that he and the Spaniard had been in a sort of relationship since the night they had kissed in the monastery in Italy and the other man had tried to leave him behind. Despite his speech, Martin hadn’t believe his cruel words for one second and after confronting him, Andres had confessed he didn’t want them to part ways and had even convinced his brother to allow Martin to be part of his plan.</p><p>Sergio, also known as the Professor, had only accepted after making him promise repeatedly to follow Andres’ directions and not to screw with his plan. He had immediately promised to be on his best behaviour and up to that moment, he had kept his word. No one in the group even suspected them of having a relationship, as opposed to Tokyo and her little pet, Rio. And just as him, he had thought Andres would follow through with the plan and not do anything to jeopardise it. Or to jeopardise their relationship.</p><p>Until the moment he had witnesses Andres, the love of his life, canoodling with one of the hostages and his heart had been broken irreparably.</p><p>At that moment Martin, or Palermo as the other robbers knew him, had wanted to enter the room and face the man and his lover. He had wanted to scream at them both and make sure the woman knew Andres belonged to him. He had wanted to send the plan to hell and kill the woman for daring to take what was his.</p><p>But it was Andres’ words that stopped him.</p><p>It was his words telling the woman in his arms all the plans he had for them both once they left the building. How they would travel the world, do whatever they wanted and live like royalty. How they could get married in a paradisiac destination. It was Andres’ words describing all he had ever wished for them that broke him.</p><p>He turned around and slowly walked back to the lobby, not realizing he was in front of the main doors until another person stepped close to him.</p><p>“Palermo?” – the voice said. He didn’t react. – “Palermo!”</p><p>“Yes?” – once he could focus, he noticed it was Helsinki standing next to him, looking at him worriedly.</p><p>“Are you ok? You look pale.” – the big man commented.</p><p>“Yes. I’m fine.” – Palermo lied.</p><p>“Are you sure?” – Helsinki asked again.</p><p>“I said I’m fine!” – hissed the Argentinian, feeling bad for the way the Serbian flinched. – “I’m sorry. I just want to get out of here.” – he almost whispered, not wanting to lose it with the other man. After all, he had always been nice to him and it wasn’t his fault Andres was cheating on him.</p><p>“Just a few more days and all this will be history.” – Helsinki reassured him. Palermo smiled slightly at his words.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>Just a few more days.</p><p>Everything would be over in a few days.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Palermo, Helsinki. Gather the hostages and take them to the basement.” – Berlin ordered the next day. Both men hurried to their task, but before they could leave, the man called out again. – “Palermo, stay. Helsinki, take Denver with you instead.”</p><p>“Yes, Berlin?” – the Argentinian came closer and asked.</p><p>“What’s with you?”</p><p>“Me? What do you mean?”</p><p>“You’ve been acting strange since yesterday.” – Berlin commented.</p><p>“This lockdown must be messing with your heard for you must be imaging things.” – Palermo lied. The night before, he had hidden in one of the offices and after crying over Berlin’s cruel love he had made the decision to distance himself. Had it been before, Palermo would have stayed by Berlin’s side until another marriage eventually failed, but he couldn’t do that anymore. Not after Berlin’s kisses and touches… and lies. Now all Palermo wanted to do was leave it all behind. Leave Andres de Fonollosa behind and forget everything about ever loving him.</p><p>And that resolution was the only solace Palermo had and he would hold on to it with everything he had.</p><p>“I don’t think so.” – Berlin said. He knew Palermo and was sure the other man was hiding something.</p><p>“Well, whatever you think is going on will have to be discussed later.” – Palermo cut the conversation short, taking advantage of Tokyo and Rio entering the hall and walking upstairs and farther away from the other man.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Martin couldn’t believe it.</p><p>Of course, he had known the Professor’s plan was flawless and had had complete faith that he would see them out of the bank, but finding himself in a boat entering international waters made everything real.</p><p>Unfortunately, not everything inside the bank had been as flawless as their escape plan.</p><p>They had lost Oslo and Moscow.</p><p>They had almost lost Berlin when he had tried to buy some time for the others to escape, but Helsinki had simply hit him in the head and dragged him through the tunnel to safety.</p><p>And they had also added people to their numbers. Monica Gaztambide… and Ariadna Cascales.</p><p>Monica had decided to help them escape and run away with Denver and they were going to raise her child together. As for Ariadna, Berlin had made sure to let the others know his plans with the brunette once they were safe on the boat. And he had been such an asshole that he had done it while looking Palermo in the eye, probably expecting a violent reaction from him. But Palermo had surprised even himself when he simply congratulated them both and had acted normally.</p><p>However, there was someone who didn’t say anything, but simply watched the couple with narrowed eyes and silent lips. After all, Ariadna lying to Andres about loving him and wanting to be with him wasn’t Nairobi’s business. Not even when she felt for poor Palermo after seeing him crushing hard on Berlin and hearing them kissing many times during the months they spent living together. She wasn’t here to make friends and it was better to stay out of Berlin’s life.</p><p>Hours later, once everyone had been given their escape routes and documents and had left to rest before parting ways, Berlin searched the boat for Palermo, finally finding him on the deck, looking at the rising sun.</p><p>“Martin.” – he whispered, sitting next to him on one of the wooden crates.</p><p>“Good morning.” – the other greeted him, without turning to look at him.</p><p>“Do you have everything ready? We should be reaching the coast in a few hours and start our journey soon after.” – he began.</p><p>“Almost.”</p><p>“Will you tell me what the hell is the matter with you?” – Berlin asked him annoyed. He had been acting weird for several days and now that the three of them had to travel together, he wanted everything to go smoothly. – “Is this because of Ariadna?”</p><p>“What?” – Palermo preferred to play dumb.</p><p>“Are you angry because we are together?”</p><p>“Why would I?” – Palermo furrowed his brow in confusion.</p><p>“Because you and I…”</p><p>“We are only friends, Berlin.” – he cut the other man. And he used the other’s nickname deliberately instead of his real name. It was all part of distancing himself.</p><p>“Yet you wish we could have been more.”</p><p>“Wishes are for children.” – he stood up. – “I’ll finish readying my things.”</p><p>Once he left, Berlin sighed in frustration. It was true that after that fateful night, he had tried to please Palermo allowing him to kiss him and touch him, all in an effort to not lose his friend. It was also true that according to his brother’s plans he and Palermo would leave to an unknown destination once the heist was completed. It had always been a given that Martin was to be by his side always. But now with Ariadna in the picture, he was aware that it complicated things with his friend. Not that he was too worried. Martin would just have to keep being his friend since all Andres wanted was to enjoy his bounty with the lovely woman.</p><p>But even after reaching that conclusion, he couldn’t stop thinking that something terrible was about to happen.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Take care, Palermo.” – the Professor hugged his brother’s friend.</p><p>“You too, Professor.” – replied the Argentinian.</p><p>“About Berlin and Ariadna… I…</p><p>“There’s nothing to say about it. That’s just how things are.” – Palermo declared, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Especially with Andres’ little brother. After all, he had been witness of their strange relationship and knew about Palermo’s feeling for the other man. So he simply hugged the Professor once more and took his things to leave once and for all.</p><p>“Ready?” – Palermo asked his two companions, who nodded. – “Well, ladies and gentlemen, it has been a pleasure, but this is where we part ways.”  – he saluted the others. They all hugged each other one last time and started going their separate ways, ready to begin new lives in different parts of the world. Nairobi was the last to hug him and it surprised him when the woman did so fiercely and for a long time.</p><p>“Gonna miss me that much?” – he joked once she released him. Despite them not spending much time together and not seeing eye to eye in many occasions, he appreciated her even when he didn’t tell he that.</p><p>Nairobi remained silent and hugged him once more before he turned to his other companions.</p><p>“Berlin, can we talk?” – she asked, speaking only high enough for him to hear.</p><p>“We have to leave.” – he reminded her in a standoffish way.</p><p>“This will be quick.” – once they were far from the group she looked him straight in the eye. – “I promised myself that I would not say a word about this, but I need you to know something before you go. It’s about your little girlfriend.” – she began. Initially she had decided to seal her lips on the subject, but just a few hours before she had seen Palermo and Berlin talking. She had also seen Palermo as he went below deck and he had looked… broken. So it was because of him that she was facing the brutal man in front of her, hoping he would listen and believe her and try to fix things with the Argentinian.</p><p>“What can you possibly tell me about Ariadna?” – the other asked mockingly.</p><p>“She doesn’t love you and you shouldn’t take her with you and Palermo.” – Nairobi said, not wanting to beat around bush. – “I overheard her…”</p><p>“Were you spying on her?” – Berlin hissed angrily.</p><p>“It wasn’t intentional. I was in the toilet and I heard her talking to Monica. She was saying she was going with you and would take all your money and…”</p><p>“And what, Nairobi? Am I supposed to just believe you?”</p><p>“Why would I lie to you? I’m telling you she’s lying to you! She’s waiting until you are almost dead and then she’ll tell you the truth and steal all your money.”</p><p>“And what is, according to you, the truth?”</p><p>“She hates you. She hates you, Berlin. You disgust her. So she’s going to make sure you suffer for what you’ve done to her and she’s going to enjoy it when that time comes.”</p><p>Berlin remained silent, going over Nairobi’s words and meditating if what she was telling him was true or not. In the end, he decided to find the truth himself and without saying anything to the woman, he returned to his group. He took Ariadna’s hand in his and dragged her towards the port.</p><p>“Time to go, my sweet Ari.” – he said, kissing her. And in that kiss he got his answer, as he felt her body tense up until he released her. Nairobi was right. She did’t love him. But he was going to make sure she remained by his side until he could make her pay for her deception.</p><p>And, looking back at a forlorn Palermo, he vowed she would pay also for what she had made him do to his little lover.</p><p>As for Palermo, he followed Andres and Ariadna to their extraction point. Once there, he excused himself to go to the toilet.</p><p>“Does it have to be now? We have to leave soon.” – Andres complained. He felt the need to have Palermo close to him.</p><p>“Unless you want me to pee on you, I’m going.” – he retorted and left.</p><p>Several minutes passed and Andres became anxious, but he tried to relax. Martin probably had found something he liked and had gotten distracted. So once the man in charge of smuggling them out of the country arrived, Andres made him wait for his friend. Ten more minutes passed and at the man’s urging, Andres left his things to go look for Martin, vowing to kill him for risking them being found by the police.</p><p>“Palermo, open the door.” – he ordered, knocking on the door. He suddenly had a bad feeling and he started knocking repeatedly. In the end he got desperate and kicked the door until it opened.</p><p>However, when he entered the bathroom, he couldn’t believe his eyes.</p><p>The room was empty.</p><p>And on the counter was Martin’s backpack… along with a necklace Andres had given him years ago.</p><p>The necklace that had never left his neck in all their years together.</p><p>And then Andres understood.</p><p>Martin had left him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Delightful torture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What's this? A new chapter? On my birthday?<br/>Well I don't like receiving presents but to give them. So here is my b-day present for you!</p>
<p>Thank you all for such lovely comments!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One year.</p>
<p>It took one year for Andres to deal with Ariadna.</p>
<p>After finding out Martin had left them at their extraction point, Andres had become frantic. He had wanted to search every single place for any sign of his friend, but the man responsible for them had quickly taken them away to their set destination.</p>
<p>For Ariadna it had been a surprise to arrive in Tokyo, but Andres had already been expecting to get there. After all, Sergio and him had planned for that to be his and Martin’s destination. The brothers had found the Japanese had developed a new treatment for his disease and even though initially he had been ready to enjoy his last days before he died, once he had talked to his doctor, he was willing to try it and was hoping it would work. Not only because he felt he had more to live and see and do, but also because he wanted to enjoy Ariadne’s surprise at seeing him recovered and no longer fulfilling her wish to mock him in his death bed.</p>
<p>There was also another reason, but at the first Andres hadn’t wanted to admit it. He didn’t want to admit that he wanted to live to find Martin. He didn’t want to admit he wanted to get his friend back and maybe try to pick up where they’ve left off.</p>
<p>And while Andres put all his faith in a new experimental treatment, Ariadna started to enjoy living in a new city and knew she had made the right decision at taking Berlin on his offer.</p>
<p>She now lived in a comfortable penthouse, with servants she could boss around, a  lot of money at her disposal and the best part was that with Berlin always busy, she was alone for the most part of the day. She was happy she didn’t have to deal with him but for a few hours every day and thankfully, the man hadn’t touched her sexually since they had left the Mint.</p>
<p>That didn’t mean that he didn’t hugged or kissed her from time to time, but even then she was sure she did a great job at making him believe she was utterly in love with him.</p>
<p>However, eventually there was one thing that started worrying her.</p>
<p>Taking advantage of her many hours on her own, she investigated Andres’ disease and according to all the info she had gathered, his health should have already started deteriorating as he was supposed to be in a very advanced state of his disease. But if anything, Andres seemed to be getting healthier. Too soon, almost a year had passed and he now looked completely different from when they had first arrived.</p>
<p>And it was then a terrible thought occurred to her.</p>
<p>What if Andres had lied to everyone about his disease? Or if he really had been sick but was recovering instead of dying?</p>
<p>She was horrified by that thought, but as she was also terrified of Andres and couldn’t confront him about his disease, she decided to tax the man so much he would be exhausted and his health would worsen no matter what.</p>
<p>So it was with that thought that she started asking Andres to spend more time with her exploring other Japanese cities. At the beginning, he hadn’t really been interested in leaving the capital as he was under treatment, but she simply used her womanly charms to convince him. And so, they traveled all over the country. But even with such a strenuous itinerary, the man didn’t seem worse for wear. And after returning to Tokyo it was Andres himself who expressed his wish to travel abroad and he decided the perfect place was Spain. Just under the police’s nose.</p>
<p>Now it was Ariadna’s turn to hesitate.</p>
<p>She knew it was impossible for them to ever return to Europe, as the Professor had warned them when he gave them their documents. They were in the Interpol’s most wanted list and therefore they had to stay under the radar for the rest of their lives. So for Andres to have them return to Spain was insane and she let him know her feeling about the subject.</p>
<p>“We can’t go back, Andres!” – she complained one more time. It was the day before their departure and she was on edge. Her lover didn’t pay her attention and continued packing his suitcase, infuriating her even more. – “Andres are you listening to me?”</p>
<p>“Of course I am, my dear.”</p>
<p>“Then why do you keep packing? We have to stay in Japan. Or any other country, but none in Europe.”</p>
<p>“Relax, honey. I have a way to enter the country without detection. So trust me.” – he said with a big smile on his face. Ariadna was scared by that smile. It was the same one he sent her way while in the Mint.</p>
<p>“I don’t want us to go.” – she came closer and hugged Andres before kissing him passionately. – “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. I wouldn’t bear it.”</p>
<p>“Ari, nothing bad will happen.” – he reassured her, clearly enjoying her passion and ‘love’. He was going to enjoy it while it lasted. – “Go pack your suitcase. We’re leaving early in the morning.” – he pushed her and continued with his task, leaving her dumbfounded and afraid. She didn’t want to lose him. Not yet. Not while they were still unmarried and she had no rights to his fortune. Not after everything she had had so suffer since the day she met him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>First call for Flight 274 to Madrid. Passengers can start boarding at gate 14. First call for Flight…</em>
</p>
<p>“That’s us. Let’s go.” – Andres said, walking fast without waiting to check if Ariadna was following him, so she had to run a bit to catch up to him.</p>
<p>Once they got to their gate, Andres stopped and turn to his companion.</p>
<p>“Here, take this.” – he took her hand and deposited a piece of paper on it. She opened it and realized it was her plane ticket.</p>
<p>“Why are you giving me this?”</p>
<p>“This is where you and I part ways, my sweet Ari.” – he told her, stepping back.</p>
<p>“Andres, what are you doing?” – she took his hand and pulled him aside.</p>
<p>“We had a great time, right? But I’m afraid this is where we have to separate.” – he said sweetly, having such fun at her expense.</p>
<p>“But… we are together.” – she reminded him, running her hands down his chest. – “We were supposed to get married and enjoy our lives together, remember?”</p>
<p>“I am terribly sorry, my dear Ari. But I’m afraid that can no longer be.” – he began, kissing her once. – “You see, when I offered you to run away together I was dying. But that is no longer the case. So I can’t make your wish come true.” – he expressed, changing his smile for a hard look.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” – now she was starting to feel nervous. Something wasn’t right and she was afraid of finding out what it was.</p>
<p>“Your greatest wish, my love. About enjoying seeing me die and taking all my money.” – she tried to move back, but he grabbed her by the back of her neck to keep her close to him. – “So this is what is going to happen. You are going to get on that plane and return to Spain...”</p>
<p>“No!” – she tried to fight back, but he was stronger than her. – “Andres please! I… I know what I said was awful… but I love you… I love you!”</p>
<p>“Stop lying, Ariadna.” – he was now bored and wanted to get rid of her now. However, he also wanted to see her dig a deeper hole.</p>
<p>“I’m not lying! I love you. I want to marry you. I want us to be together. Please, you have to believe me!” – she begged him. At that moment, she was desperate. She was losing everything and she couldn’t allow him to leave her like that. She had done despicable things to get her reward and she couldn’t lose it when it was so close to her grasp.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry my dear. You will still have your part of the promised money.” – his words calmed her a bit, but she continued pretending she wasn’t in tis for the money. – “Of course, it’s only the million euros all the willing hostages were supposed to receive and I don’t think there is much left after you spent it all in your shopping sprees. It’s such a shame most of your things are in the penthouse and there is no way for you to get them back.”</p>
<p>Ariadna started fighting against his embrace. He had tricked her!</p>
<p>“Ari, Ari, Calm down. Calm down, my love.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me my love. Don’t you dare, you sick son of a bitch!” – she insulted him, hitting him and making a scene in the middle of the room. Andres simply held her arms and lowered his mouth to her ear.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me angry, Ariadna. You will not like it when I’m angry.” – he whispered. Immediately, she stopped her struggle and looked at him terrified. – “That’s better. Now, it’s time for you to go back home. But thank you for your company this year. I hope you had as much fun as I did. And one more thing. Aren’t you glad that in all this time I never slept with you? I am sure you must have been quite happy with that even when you were wondering why I wasn’t fucking you.”</p>
<p>“Andres, please…”</p>
<p>He simply separated from her and started walking away. However, he turned around again and returned to her.</p>
<p>“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you something.”</p>
<p>“What?” – was he reconsidering taking her back?</p>
<p>“Once you get back to Madrid, don’t talk to the police or tell anyone anything about any of us. I’ll know it if you do.” – he warned her. – “Consider it a kindness for your company and be happy you no longer have to deal with me.” – he kissed her cheek one last time, enjoying her shocked face, before turning around and walking away from her forever.</p>
<p>After all, he had a plane to Italy to catch, a monastery to visit and a lover-friend to win back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hide and seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day before boarding a private plane to Italy, Andres made sure to contact his men in Florence. He needed to make sure nobody recognized him and he could move freely through the city.</p>
<p>As soon as he arrived in the city, he was led towards a car and taken out of the airport without even having to check through Customs, just as had been his wish. The driver quickly took the route that led out of the city and towards the place Andres was most anxious to reach.</p>
<p>The monastery.</p>
<p>He was sure Martin was hiding there. It had always been his favourite out of all the places they had travelled over the years. He just needed to get there and treat Martin as usual and soon things would go back to normal. After that, maybe they could try to fix their relationship. It actually depended on what Andres felt like doing as he was sure Martin would be happy to take him back.</p>
<p>Once he reached the monastery, he got off the car, thanking one of his men when he deposited his suitcase next to him before leaving. He walked towards the front door and knocked twice. A monk he recognised from years before opened the door. The man also seemed to recognise him as he opened the door and allowed him entrance at once.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Mr. Fonollosa.”</p>
<p>“Giovanni! It’s been quite a while.” – he said, embracing the man.</p>
<p>“Where have you been?” – the monk asked. Fortunately for Andres, the monks who lived there did so with no contact from the outer world, so they didn’t know anything about the heist.</p>
<p>“Just here and there. But I’m finally home again.” – they began walking towards Andres’ part of the monastery. – “How is Martin? Has he been nagging you too much?”</p>
<p>“Well, we haven’t seen him in a while.”</p>
<p>“I suppose he must be hiding from anything related to religion.” – Andres said in a light tone. Both men knew Martin wasn’t much of a believer, despite his respect for people who were.</p>
<p>“Knowing him, he probably is. We haven’t seen him since the last time you two were here.” – the monk commented, not realising Andres had stopped walking.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“He hasn’t returned since last year. Not since the time you two left with your brother. By the way, how is Sergio?” – the man asked, waiting for the other to resume walking. – “Andres?”</p>
<p>“Martin hasn’t returned?” – How could it be possible? Andres had been counting on Martin being back in the monastery. Where else could he have gone otherwise?</p>
<p>He was starting to freak out, but then he remembered this was Martin they were talking about. Just as he could be well-behaved when the situation called for it, he could also be quite the little drama queen, doing whatever he wanted and driving people crazy. So Andres didn’t worry. Martin was probably being a brat and was still getting some petty revenge for Andres choosing Ariadna over him. He would let him wallow in his anger a bit longer and then he would call for him once again. He was certain Martin would return from wherever he was and things would return to normal.</p>
<p>“No. As I said, he hasn’t returned here since you all left. But his things must still be here since you didn’t take much when you all departed.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure we will have him with us pretty soon.” – Andres continued walking with his friend. Once they reached his room, Giovanni bid him farewell and left to his part of the monastery. Andres unpacked his things and after taking a shower, he left for Martin’s room, located right next to his.</p>
<p>Everything was as the last time Martin had been there. His books on the desk, the bed neatly made, drawings on the walls. Andres got closer and examined the drawings. Martin had made them and Andres couldn’t help smiling when remembering all the places they had been together and the many hours they had killed while Martin drew and Andres enjoyed the view.</p>
<p>In the end, he decided to send Martin a message right away, not willing to wait another day until his best friend was back in the monastery with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Two weeks later, Andres was desperate.</p>
<p>He had sent an encoded message to Martin’s apartment in Palermo, but he hadn’t received any answer, so he rightly guessed the Argentinian wasn’t hiding there. At first he didn’t worry, but simply send messages to other places where Martin had properties, with the same result.</p>
<p>Martin was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>Andres wanted to believe nothing bad had happened to the man, but since he couldn’t find him on his own he ended up calling his contacts in the underworld to ensure the Martin was found and brought to him as soon as possible.</p>
<p>The men were no more successful.</p>
<p>It was as if Martin had gone completely off the radar, leaving no trace of his existence.</p>
<p>But Andres wasn’t willing to let the matter go. Not when it related to the Argentinian.</p>
<p>And so he contacted anyone he knew in search of the elusive man, even his few known friends back in Buenos Aires.</p>
<p>He dedicated every waking hour to find the Argentinian, growing more and more desperate as time went by.</p>
<p>Two years went by before that he saw the man once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Andres. I need your help.” – said a voice on the phone.</p>
<p>“Sergio? Do you have any idea what time it is?” – Andres asked annoyed. It was the middle of the night in Italy and his little brother couldn’t have had a better idea than to wake him up after it had taken him so long to fall asleep to begin with. At least the line was secure and no one from the government or Interpol could trace the call.</p>
<p>“I need your help. They captured Rio.” – Andres woke up fully after hearing his brother’s words.</p>
<p>“And what do you want me to do? Tokyo should have taken better care of her little pet.”</p>
<p>“Andres, please! Now is not the time!”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, little brother.”</p>
<p>“Please. I need you. All of you.” – Sergio whispered. Andres sighed, knowing he was going to go along with whatever his brother planned to get the young man back. – “I’ll send someone for you two to Japan.”</p>
<p>“I’m no longer in Tokyo.” – he didn’t dare tell Sergio Martin wasn’t with him.</p>
<p>“Where are you?” – Sergio was shocked. Andres was supposed to stay in Tokyo just as the others were supposed to stay wherever he had sent them for safety. – “No. Don’t answer that. Send me your location and I’ll arrange your and Martin’s transport.” – he said before hanging up.</p>
<p>Andres frowned but rose to pack a bag. They had work to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Two days later, Andres arrived in Palawan, finding his brother waiting for him. They hugged fiercely after so long apart and stayed like that for several minutes.</p>
<p>“And Martin? Is he still outside?” – Sergio asked once they separated.</p>
<p>“Martin is not coming.” – was all Andres said, not wanting to tell the other what had happened since they saw each other last. But judging by his brother’s looks, he would end up telling him everything sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>“What do you mean he’s not coming? Did you two have a fight or something? We need him.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Sergio! We didn’t fight.”</p>
<p>“Then why didn’t he come with you? He needs to be here for the plan to work.”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know where he is, ok? I don’t know where he is.” – he decided then and there it was better to tell Sergio the truth than have him nagging him for days.</p>
<p>Sergio was surprised by his brother’s tone of voice and decided to let the matter rest for the moment. He led his brother towards his house and showed him his room.</p>
<p>“By the way, where is Ariadna? Did you leave her in Tokyo?”</p>
<p>“No. I sent her back to Madrid.”</p>
<p>“What? Andres, you have to be kidding me!” – Sergio was pretty sure Andres was trying to give him a heart attack. First with Martin’s disappearance and now with Miss Cascales.</p>
<p>“I’m telling you the truth. Last time I saw her was at the airport on her way back home. She was feeling homesick.”</p>
<p>“Don’t even joke about this Andres. Don’t you realize she can talk and tell the police everything about you? About us? – Sergio nearly shouted. All his work could be destroyed. All because Andres had gotten bored of his flavour of the month.</p>
<p>“She is not going talk to anybody.” – Andres assured him, calm as ever.</p>
<p>“How can you be so sure about that?”</p>
<p>“You don’t think me so reckless as to let her roam Madrid unsupervised, little brother. I sent people to watch her once she returned to Spain. So don’t worry and let’s just focus on fine-tuning our plan.”</p>
<p>“The others should be arriving soon enough.” – Sergio commented, relaxed at his brother’s words. Knowing Andres he was sure the people he had sent after Ariadna were practically glued to her. He was only sorry for the woman who would never be able to live a peaceful existence ever again. But he had no time to worry about that, he thought while walking a few steps ahead of his brother before turning towards Andres once more. – “And I’ll be sending my own people to look for Martin. We really need his expertise for this. Rio’s life depends on it.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. For Rio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time everyone arrived, Andres was in a foul mood.</p>
<p>After he had taken a shower and joined his brother in the patio, he had been astounded to see Inspector Raquel Murillo laughing while hugging his brother. He walked towards the couple but before he could voice his displeasure at seeing the woman there, she greeted him cordially and entered the house, leaving her partner to explain her presence to Andres. Sergio simply stated that they were in a relationship and had been living together along with the Inspector’s mother and child for around two years.</p>
<p>Andres had wanted to complain, but in the end, he preferred to remain silent, not wanting to have an argument with his brother. Besides, it was his life and he could no longer tell him what to do.</p>
<p>So he acted cordial towards the woman and her family, internally enjoying her sarcasm and how she seemed to bring his brother out of his shell. And he could admit to himself that the child was cute, even if he didn’t like kids at all.</p>
<p>However, his somewhat good mood evaporated a few days later when the rest of the team arrived.</p>
<p>At first, they had all been happy and excited at seeing each other, asking and telling their many adventures while abroad, but soon enough, some of them realized that apart from Rio, another member of their team was missing. Of course, none of them dared to ask him until Nairobi gathered her courage and looked him straight in the eye.</p>
<p>“Berlin, where’s Palermo?” – she asked.</p>
<p>He hadn’t wanted to answer, but the woman was quite insistent, even when some of the others tried to stop her from questioning him, Helsinki in particular. In the end, he excused himself from the table and returned to his room.</p>
<p>But he should have known it was far from over with the woman.</p>
<p>That very same night, she cornered him again and started questioning him about Martin and Ariadna’s whereabouts. Thankfully, Tokyo entered the kitchen a few moments later and he was free to go. He wasn’t sure he wouldn’t have struck her if she had kept her tirade and he had always prided himself on being a gentleman with the gentler sex, so he was grateful for not having to show his darker side yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After Andres’ arrival, Sergio spend most of his time communicating with several people. He needed to arrange the team’s transportation, acquire all the equipment they needed and most important of all, he needed to find Martin.</p>
<p>He had been telling Andres the truth when he had said they needed Martin for the plan to work. Even though they had Andres and he was one of the plan’s creators, they needed the Argentinian’s engineering expertise for the technical parts. There was also the fact that besides Andres, Martin was the only one who could lead the team inside the bank and since Andres was a well-known criminal, it had to be him who got them inside.</p>
<p>Thankfully, he had better contacts that Andres and the same day the team reunited, he received the information needed to find their missing team member. But to say that their conversation had gone bad would have been an understatement.</p>
<p>As soon as Martin had recognised his voice, he had hung up the phone and Andres had to call him for most of the day before the man accepted to talk to him. Once Sergio explained the plan to him and who would be involved, Martin had let him know in no uncertain terms that he would not be part of the new heist. Sergio had practically begged him to help them free Rio, but he had been unmoved by the man’s request even when he expressed how sorry he was for the youngster.</p>
<p>In the middle of the phone call, Nairobi had approached Sergio’s office and overheard the conversation but didn’t reveal herself until Sergio had finished. Correctly assuming she had heard everything, he simply stood up and left the office, going for a walk to clear his head and to rehash the whole plan, not really sure if things would work in their favour this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Once their transport was organised, the whole group moved to the monastery where Andres, Martin and Sergio used to live several years ago.</p>
<p>Seeing the place from outside was like traveling in time for Sergio, remembering how his life was years ago when he was practically obsessed with entering the Mint and honouring his father and how Andres hadn’t hesitated to help him. And just as had been planned before leaving Palawan, their newest members, Marseille and Bogota, were already waiting for them.</p>
<p>The older members got settled fast, wanting to walk through the place and trying to be discreet while observing the newest members. At the beginning, some of them hadn’t been so sure about Lisbon, the name Inspector Murillo had adopted, but they trusted the Professor, so they didn’t comment about her joining them. Of course, Tokyo, reckless as she always was, still doubted the woman’s sincerity and in the few days they had been in each other’s company, had tried to undermine her constantly, until the other woman got fed up with it the same day of their arrival and reminded her that if they were all there was because she had messed up. It had almost turned into a fight, but the Professor had put an end to it.</p>
<p>That night, after a very tense dinner, everyone went to their rooms to rest before their training began early in the morning. However, two people remained hidden in the shadows, waiting.</p>
<p>“When is he coming?” – one of them asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. Sometime around two I think.” – the other whispered.</p>
<p>“Do you think he be okay returning?”</p>
<p>“I sure hope so. You saw how sad he was at first and we did everything we could for him but…”</p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p>“He sounder happier when we talked. Could be just wishful thinking, though.”</p>
<p>“I hope he alright again, Nairobi.”</p>
<p>“Sure you do, Helsi. Or maybe you just wanna help him be happy for a while.” – the woman said, nudging him with her elbow and making the man smile and blush.</p>
<p>And while Helsinki tried to control his blushing, Nairobi began thinking of the conversation they both had a few days ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;&lt;&lt; Flashback &gt;&gt;&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p>Nairobi was walking through the monastery, intrigued by the place the Professor had chosen for their new hideout and was admiring a painting when she heard the man talking on the phone. She was curious and after listening for a bit, she realized he was talking to Palermo. She decided to listen for a bit, hoping the Professor was able to convince him to help them, but from the sounds of it, he was not being successful. So once she heard him finish his call, she entered the room.</p>
<p>She didn’t dare ask the Professor if it was really Palermo and she just waited until he left before she sat in his previous seat and without even looking at his documents, she grabbed the phone and dialled a number.</p>
<p>“I told you. I’m not doing it.” – the voice on the other side said in a harsh tone.</p>
<p>“Palermo.” – she replied, silencing him.</p>
<p>“Nairobi. How are you dear? How is Helsinki?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine. We are fine. Palermo…”</p>
<p>“I know what you want to say. But I can’t. I can’t go back.”</p>
<p>“Please Palermo. We need you.”</p>
<p>“Nairobi… please. I already told Sergio I won’t do it.”</p>
<p>“I know. I know you can’t. But I am asking you to anyway.” – she waited for the man to say something, but he remained silent. And she understood his reticence. It wasn’t easy to go back to a place where his suffering had begun or to be in the company of the person that had hurt him. Had it been another situation, she wouldn’t have even asked. – “Please… for Rio.”</p>
<p>“For Rio.” – the man whispered minutes later, hanging up immediately. She didn’t feel offended. She knew she was asking too much of him and was in awe of his strength.</p>
<p>“Thank you… Martin.” – she whispered to herself, standing up to leave the office, sure that Palermo would find a way to let her know when he would be arriving to the monastery.</p>
<p>
  <strong>&lt;&lt;&lt; End flashback &gt;&gt;&gt;</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nairobi… Nairobi. I see someone coming.” – Helsinki whispered, looking through one of the windows.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.” – she tiptoed towards the exit, opening the door slowly and waiting for the newcomer to get closer. The stranger had barely entered the building when Nairobi jumped into his arms, hugging him fiercely.</p>
<p>“Hello to you to, Nairobi.” – the person laughed, dropping his bag to return the hug.</p>
<p>“Welcome, Palermo.” – Helsinki greeted the other, hugging him once Nairobi released him. Palermo kissed the big man, earning a laugh from the woman.</p>
<p>“Let’s get moving before someone comes. You can do that later.” – she joked, linking her arm with Martin’s and walking towards the rooms. Helsinki turned towards Palermo’s bag to hide his blush.</p>
<p>“Is everyone here?”</p>
<p>“Yes. The Professor is beginning training tomorrow morning, so you got here just on time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I suppose I’ll have to deal with the Professor as early as possible to check over the plan.”</p>
<p>“The Professor and Berlin.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Berlin too.” – Palermo said quickly, not wanting to mention the other man’s name.</p>
<p>“Well, this is it.” – Nairobi started, entering Palermo’s room. She had already come early in the evening to make sure everything was ready for his arrival and to light some candles so they wouldn’t be walking around in the dark and waking the others by making noise.</p>
<p>“It’s just like I never left.” – Palermo mentioned wistfully, looking at the room he had occupied for so long and that had been witness to many fond memories… and to other heart-breaking ones. – “Well, you’d better go to sleep or someone might find us, ruining our surprise.” – he said, trying to sound cheerful. It wouldn’t do to get depressed just when he had been doing so well lately.</p>
<p>“You’re right. See you tomorrow, Palermo.” – she came near him and kissed his cheek. – “Thank you for coming. Let’s go, Helsi.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be with you in a minute. I speak with Palermo now.” – she understood what was about to happen and not wanting to know, she simply left the room, closing the door quietly.</p>
<p>As soon as Nairobi left, Helsinki stood in front of Palermo and brought him closer to him, devouring his mouth. The smaller man hugged his strong neck and kissed him just as fervently. They continued kissing and caressing each other for several minutes.</p>
<p>“You okay?” – Helsinki asked once they stopped kissing.</p>
<p>“I am now.” – Palermo teased him, pecking his lips.</p>
<p>“Palermo.” – Helsinki stared at him, waiting.</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna lie and tell you I feel great, but I feel better. Happier.” – Palermo confessed.</p>
<p>“It looks like India agreed with you then.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Thanks to you and Nairobi.” – he smiled slightly, but sincerely.</p>
<p>“I’m glad.” – Helsinki hugged him again and this time it was Palermo who captured his lips in a soft kiss. – “I’ll let you get some sleep.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Helsinki.” – Palermo picked his bag and left it on a chair. He’ll unpack the next day after he had talked to the Professor.</p>
<p>“No, thank you for coming here. I’m sure wherever he is, Rio appreciates it.” – was the last thing Helsinki said, leaving Martin to his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Andres was up before anyone else in the monastery. He had had a terrible night, dreaming of their previous heist and everything that had happened after that. Dreaming of Martin and the many scenarios he could have found himself in without Andres to take care of him. So realizing that it was useless to stay in bed, he got up and got ready for the day.</p>
<p>He had a quick breakfast and just as he was about to go to what would be their new classroom, Sergio entered the kitchen. They greeted each other quickly and Andres told his brother he would be checking the info about the plan before the others woke up. Sergio forgot about eating and decided to join his brother. With Martin gone, they needed to adjust several things, one of the most important being choosing who would lead the team into the bank.</p>
<p>However, the plan was the last thing on their minds once they opened the door to the study.</p>
<p>“Good morning, gentlemen.” – Martin greeted them, looking at them from his position in one of the armchairs, lowering the file he had been reading and greatly enjoying the shock written in the brothers’ faces.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>